nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Graiar
Graiar is a player character in the ''Forgotten Realms Campaign'' of Nat19. He is an aarakocra rogue, and is portrayed by ErehcVA. Personality Graiar established himself as the quiet, unapproachable type almost immediately. He doesn't care much for parties, as shown when he refused to participate in the festivities surrounding the caravan in Daggerford, and again in Alexei's Vistani camp. When Graiar does speak up, he doesn't say much, often preferring to sit back and listen while the more articulate members of the party do the talking. He doesn't trust easily, but has managed to develop something of an attachment to his companions Hadrick and Jolyne, though more so the former than the latter. He has grown accustomed to people giving him strange looks due to his birdlike appearance, no longer thinking much of it. Even he doesn't truly know what he is, having only heard the term "aarakocra" a few times to describe him. History Graiar's first memory was sitting in a pile of egg shell pieces in the elven city of Evereska and finding a ring with his name engraved upon it. Having no parents to depend on, he relied on the charity of others for some time to remain fed. When he grew older, people stopped giving him food and coin, so he resorted to stealing it when times got rough. He was eventually caught and imprisoned for this. A nobleman named Feanor Castien found Graiar in prison and bailed him out under the pretense of adopting him to correct his behavior. This pretense was false, however, and he instead trained Graiar into a life of assassination. He taught Graiar how to create poisons and use a blade, and sent him after nearby bandits to hone his skills. He eventually asked Graiar to kill a man named Irian Moonglade, whom he gave little detail about. Graiar followed this man to learn his daily routine, and while doing so discovered he was a kind and compassionate person. When Graiar returned to Castien to ask why this man should be killed, the two argued, and when Graiar refused to go through with the assassination, Castien sent his men after him. Using their magical, flight-enabled armor, they pursued Graiar through the skies above Evereska and shot him several times with arrows. Graiar fell down the cliff that Evereska sits upon, somehow surviving the fall, albeit barely. He was found by a caravan leaving Evereska and they nursed him back to health. After travelling with them for about a month, Graiar left and made his home in the mountains near Secomber. Eventually he made his way to the town of Daggerford, where he was hired to slay wolves in the surrounding area. It was revealed by Griff that during his flock's conflict with Strahd von Zarovich in Barovia, the Vistani took their eggs hostage. After they were slaughtered, the Vistani returned the eggs to various locations across Faerûn. Graiar's egg was left in Evereska. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Hadrick Greywinter Over the course of the campaign, Graiar seems to have developed something of a friendship with Hadrick. The two think alike in various ways, and seem to trust each other. Jolyne Felicity Brioche Graiar enjoys teasing Jolyne whenever the opportunity arises. Other than that, he hasn't interacted much with her. Devin While they were distant at first Graiar showed concern for Devin's safety, as shown when he accompanied her to find her panther companion Kilala when she had initially set off to find her alone. He would later trust her enough to have his back when he set off to try and meet the mysterious Griff in search of answers about his heritage. Xhantharykk Quelzorladar From very early on in their relationship, Graiar has exhibited a lack of respect for Xhantharykk. He is easily annoyed by the elderly high elf, and doesn't trust him not to endanger those around him. This lack of trust was only heightened when Xhantharykk was charmed by Strahd von Zarovich, and attacked Kilala. Ashley Initially Graiar was rather neutral towards Ashley. He thought she was naive to think everything would always work out, but tolerated her outlook regardless. Her relationship with Xhantharykk and forceful defense of him when he became charmed by Strahd lowered his opinion of her slightly. However, over time Graiar has grown fond of Ashley, even going so far as to call her a friend. Aera Aera was the first aarakocra Graiar ever met. However, immediately following their introduction in which shades appeared and attacked the party, Graiar did not trust her. Upon meeting her again in the company of Devin, he quickly realized she wasn't involved with the shade incident and began to warm up to her, and the two conversed about their people, as well as Griff. Graiar greatly values Aera's life. While conversing with Griff about her safety and captivity, Graiar offered to utilize the same Dark Gift Devin used to revive Aera should the worst come to pass. This was also shown in Graiar's conversation with Aera in which the latter made clear her thoughts about suicide, and the former stated he would be sad if she were to go through with it. After the defeat of Strahd von Zarovich, Graiar asked both Aera and Griff if they were in fact his parents. Aera admitted that she doesn't know for sure, but she considers him her child regardless and embraced him. Graiar also sees her as a maternal figure. Griff Graiar's first major run-in with Griff, in which the latter poisoned Alessa Krezkova, immediately put him on Graiar's bad side. After talking with Aera, his opinion of Griff became more neutral, but he still acknowledged the threat he posed. Graiar even attempted to turn Griff against Strahd, even going so far as to save the older aarakocra's life from his friends to further that goal, but ultimately realized that Griff's fear of Strahd killing Aera was too great for that to work. In the end, Graiar resolved to kill Griff if he continued standing in the way of killing Strahd, despite how much he didn't want to. When Graiar killed him, Griff encouraged him to go on and kill Strahd. After Strahd was dealt with, Graiar brought Griff to The Abbot to be resurrected, not wanting him to die without having made up for all the terrible things he'd done. Even after Griff's resurrection, Graiar doesn't seem to view him in a positive light. Abilities Aarakocra Abilities * Flight (50ft) * Talons (unarmed attacks deal 1d4 slashing damage) Rogue Abilities * Cunning Action * Evasion * Expertise * Roguish Archetype: Assassin ** Assassinate * Sneak Attack * Thieves' Cant * Uncanny Dodge Feats * Lucky * Sentinel Special Equipment Weapons * +1 Dagger: A magical dagger granted unto the party by Griff, and passed from Ashley to Graiar. It has a +1 to attack and damage rolls. * Nightfall: A glowing, sapient shortsword. It is determined to slay all things evil. Clothing * Robe of Useful Items: A magical robe containing several pouches containing various objects, and sometimes even animals. Other * Ring of Invisibility: A ring that allows its wearer to turn invisible as an action. They remain invisible until the ring is removed, until they attack or cast a spell, or until they use a bonus action to become visible again. It was taken from the body of Griff. Trivia * - Category:Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Player Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign Category:Aarakocra Category:Rogues